


Thinking Out Loud

by MilesMatsu



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMatsu/pseuds/MilesMatsu
Summary: Schubert finds some alone time in the household and uses it to let all his feelings out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa, this is my first fanfiction in a really long time! Also, my first fanfiction here, so I wish the best for it!!
> 
> Btw, shout out to my friend Vale (http://veraxyz123.tumblr.com/ on tumblr) who did the corrections

In the Otowa residence, the mere thought of silence was impossible during the day due to the loud nature of those who live there. Luckily for Schubert, almost everyone was asleep (with the exception of Kanae, who'd left for school early) in the morning, so he was free to do as he pleased, quietly on his own. He was thankful for that, being able to have a moment of peace in that household made Franz think in another reason of why it'd been a good idea to live there after all; the main one was obvious for him of course. That time alone was usually passed in the kitchen while he drank his coffee, accompanied by the humming of a tune he couldn’t get out of his head and his own thoughts. Even though the latter one was always the same.

It was not something that he hated, more likely, he loved and felt the obligation of making his own thoughts about his beloved senpai. After all, in his eyes, there was not a single being that could beat the great Beethoven, not even a chance of it ever happening. He was a genius, the living proof that music should be made from the passion and dedication of the composer, not from what is dictated by their superiors. He was an inspiration for the younger one, bringing light to his life. Even in that advanced present where he found himself in, the older man did not cease to amaze him just as he did when he first heard his music centuries ago. Therefore, the fact that his senpai was the only one in his mind, brought nothing but happiness to Schubert.

“ _Senpai…_ ” the ginger let out a sigh, like a high school girl who just saw her crush walking down the hallway in front of her classroom, closing his eyes while doing so. After all, he was alone, no one could hear him. “ _You really are the greatest composer in history_ ” Then an awful thought went through his mind and he clicked his tongue “Why in the world would you be so drawn to _Him_?”

Of course, he meant Mozart, the man with whom he was constantly compared, making people say that he was just a cheap copy of him; the man that brought so many insecurities to his past life and so much annoyance to the current one. He didn’t think twice and outed the following thought.

“ _The man who is so close to Beethoven-senpai…_ ” this time, his sigh was a resigned one; as if he was defeated. He was more than sure that his senpai and that man had a close relationship due to the closeness they used to have in their previous lives, even if they couldn’t remember much about them. He was jealous. He would never admit being jealous of Mozart, but anyone who would pay the least of attention to Franz’ face when he saw or talked about both men hanging out together could figure it out; it was obvious. Despite this, he would keep trying to get Beethoven’s attention.

“I doesn’t matter how long it takes me, I will show you that I’m better than Mozart and that it's worth it to spend time with me! Emm…even if you’re oblivious of my thoughts… _or you don’t really care about them, or my feelings…_ ” After trying to say words of encouragement, he only managed to make himself feel worse than he already did. In the end, it was useless: Beethoven didn’t want to be with him. In Schubert’s perspective, his senior had better things to do and to think than passing time with such a disaster of a human being. “Even though I’m a disaster, that does not mean I should stop praising senpai!” Suddenly, he stood up, facing the opposite direction of the kitchen’s cabinets. He was letting his thoughts leave his mouth again.

“ _Beethoven-senpai is amazing!_ Such a motivation for future generations isn’t something that people can see every day. You’re not common, but one in a million! Everyone should follow your footsteps!” Every single thought that had been in his mind was going in the air at that moment; he couldn’t help it. Even if he was by himself in that room and, thus, no one could hear what he was saying, he needed to let these thoughts out. Although he always said these things about his senior…

“That’s right” he realised, in the middle of his speech “ _I always say how great senpai is…_ This oration of mine is nothing new. But then, how can I make my emotions clearer?” No. He knew that wasn’t the right word. “My feelings…”

In an unexpected moment of realisation, Schubert finally discovered which were the words he had been looking for. He was really nervous, for some obvious reason to others -he thought- but that he couldn’t figure out “E-every single of these things, these things that make Beetho- thoven senpai so special… _they make me feel very special too. Special feelings. I feel really soft every time I think about these important things about senpai, and even more flustered but happy when I think about the little things of his personality._ I’m not certain what are all these _feelings_ , but I’m sure they are over the type of admiration I’ve previously had for senpai…”

“Isn’t it too early in the morning for your whole train of thought to leave the station, Schubert?” Abruptly, Franz came back to Earth, to understand the fact that the time went by and, as he let out all his feelings, someone could have woken up and gone to the kitchen to prepare coffee for themselves; just as Beethoven was doing at that very moment. After a brief moment of silence, where the youngest saw his life pass before his eyes, Schubert talked, almost without breath.

“S... senpai…? How…how long have you been standing there...?” “I just got here.” As always, the tall man gave an immediate answer, leaving the other a bit more relieved but still very much in shock of his appearance “If you have nothing to say and you have already finished with your coffee, please leave. It won’t be long till Wolf wakes up and I would like to enjoy a peaceful moment till then.”

“Y-yes, Beethoven-senpai!! I was going to leave the kitchen soon, anyway!” and in less than a minute, Schubert left the room, with a bright red that covered great part of his face and ears. Of course, due to how fast he left, he didn’t notice the slight blush present in Beethoven’s cheeks, or that he actually entered the room earlier and was able to hear all (or, at least, most of) the thoughts the youngest had let out. Needless to say, he was flattered but, hearing the way that a grown man talked about him, was really embarrassing, at least for him.

“ _That idiot_ ” he said under his breath “He says that he is nothing compared to others, but is able to make my head go all dizzy with just words. He truly has _something_ within him. Still, I don’t know if it’s for the world or _just for me_ ” He then drank his coffee, with a smirk on his face.


End file.
